How Pan Got Her Name
by XxPurple-PowerxX
Summary: Alright, our daughter's name with be Pan Son." Gohan smiled as his mother gave him Pan back. Gohan smiled down at his newly born daughter known as Pan Son. "Welcome to the world Panny." (A one-shot on how Pan got her name.)


Hello! Welcome to one of my newest one-shots!

* * *

**Summary: ** "Alright, our daughter's name with be Pan Son/" Gohan smiled as his mother gave him Pan back. Gohan smiled down at his newly born daughter known as Pan Son. "Welcome to the world Panny." (A one-shot on how Pan got her name.)

* * *

**Rating: **K+

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of it's characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Ages:**

**Gohan: **27

**Videl: **27

**Pan: **Just Born

**Chi-Chi: **47

**Goku: **47

**Goten: **1

* * *

**Note: **I was bored and I wrote this in like three in the morning. This is also a AU where Goten is closer to Pan's age. So the reason why a frying pan hurts a Saiyan in this story is because Bulma made it with a strong reticence steel that is able to hurt Saiyans. Thanks Bulma. :P Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

A nine month pregnant Videl sat on the couch reading a novel. Gohan sat next to her reviewing some paper work for his next meeting. Most of his papers were scattered over the coffee table.

"Gohan, aren't your parents coming over today?" Videl asked. She folded the page she was on and closed the book. Videl placed the book on her lap and looked up to meet her husband's gaze.

"They are." Gohan smiled. Videl just opened her book back up when the doorbell rang.

"Looks like there here." Videl smiled. She closed her book again and was about to get up to answer the door.

"I don't think so." Gohan scowled. He gently pushed on his wife's shoulder to make sure his wife was sitting. "You are staying right here while I answer that door."

"Oh alright," Videl sighed. She hated feeling helpless when she was pregnant but she knew Gohan was only looking out for her. Gohan smiled before walking to the door. He opened the door to see his parents and younger brother.

"Hello everyone, come on in." Gohan smiled.

"Oh there is my boy!" Chi-Chi smiled. In her arms was a one year old boy who was sleeping as she walked in with Goku on her heels. He smiled to his eldest son and of course Gohan smiled back.

"How is Goten?" Gohan asked.

"He is already trying to eat your father and me out of house and home!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in a hushed voice so Goten wouldn't wake up.

"He's a chip off of the old block!" Goku chuckled. Chi-Chi glared at her husband.

"Goten, hold your brother." Chi-Chi growled as she gave Goten to Gohan. Gohan was confused but toke his younger brother without question. Videl was interested to see what was going to happen so she stood up and walked over to Gohan.

"Oh you find that funny, huh?" Chi-Chi asked. Goku gulped knowing this wouldn't end well but gave a brief nod so Chi-Chi continued. "Oh you know what I find funny? I find it funny how I somehow manage to feed both you and Goten while I still have to do all of the chores and you don't even have a job!" She yelled. Chi-Chi grabbed a frying Pan out of nowhere and started swinging it around.

"C-calm down Chi." Goku said trying to calm down his wife.

"I will not calm down!" Chi-Chi hollered. She lifted the frying pan and brought it down on Goku's head, hard. But instead of hearing Goku holler out in pain, Chi-Chi heard Videl's screams of agony. The entire Son family, including Goten who woke up at his mother's yelling, turned to look at Videl.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"M-my water just broke." Videl gasped. The Son's eyes widen at this news.

* * *

After two hours of waiting, the Son family was allowed enter the hospital room that Videl was in. Videl was sitting up with a pink bundle in her arms with Gohan sitting next to her and he motioned his family to come over to look at the baby in Videl's arms. In Videl's arms was a beautiful baby girl. She had a little black hair on her head with her eyes clothes.

"She is adorable!" Chi-Chi smiled.

"She really is." Goku agreed.

"Say hi to your family baby." Videl whispered. The baby in her arms made a gurgling sound.

"Would you like to hold her?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I want to hold my first grandchild!" Chi-Chi scowled slightly at such an obvious question. Gohan chuckled softly as he toke the bundle from his wife's arms and gently gave her to Goku.

"She's so tiny." Goku smiled. His granddaughter opened her eyes slightly to reveal she had her father's onyx eyes. "Hey, she has your eyes champ."

"What are you going to name her?" Chi-Chi asked as she toke her granddaughter from her husband. Chi-Chi cradled the newly born girl and smiled down at her.

"We're not sure." Videl sighed.

"Hmm, how about…Einstein," Goku shrugged. He remembered that Chi-Chi suggest they name Gohan when he was first born. Gohan sighed while shaking his head while Videl chuckled a bit. Chi-Chi was glaring at her husband.

"Goku that is a boy's name! The pink bundle I hold in my arms is a girl!" Chi-Chi yelled. She toke out her frying pan with her right hand and kept her newly born granddaughter balanced in her left arm. Chi-Chi brought the frying pan into the air and brought it onto Goku's head again. This time she didn't hear his screams but instead a giggle. Everyone heard it and looked to the bundle in Chi-Chi's arms.

"I think my daughter just giggled." Gohan observed. Chi-Chi whacked Goku in the head again with her frying pan and sure enough, the little girl was giggling when her grandfather shouted 'Ouch!'

"Hey mother, I think she likes your frying pan." Videl giggled.

"Hey, if she likes me being hit in the head with a frying pan, why not name her Pan?" Goku suggest as he rubbed his head. Videl and Gohan glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright, our daughter's name with be Pan Son." Gohan smiled as his mother gave him Pan back. Gohan smiled down at his newly born daughter known as Pan Son.

"Welcome to the world Panny."


End file.
